


I Almost Lost You

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “I’d like to report an accident.”“What’s the accident?”“A truck drove in the opposite lane and hit some guy on a motorcycle.”It was the last phone call both the Tucker’s and Tweek ever expected to receive. And it changed their lives in ways they never even imagined





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/spacemancraig13

It was well past midnight when Laura Tucker had gotten a phone call that nearly broke her. She woke up Thomas in a panic, tears in her eyes. Although he was still half asleep Thomas knew something was wrong. He got out of bed and hugged his wife tightly, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear. Thomas didn’t even know what was wrong but it was very obvious that something was troubling his wife.

“Laura, honey, what’s going on?” Thomas finally managed to say. He lifted her chin to make her look up at him.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, “it’s Craig.”

“Craig? What’s wrong with Craig?” Thomas was suddenly worried. Craig was with the Donovan’s. He was safe right?

“He got in an accident Thomas... he- he.. they got him to the hospital but he... Thomas he isn’t waking up.”

Fuck. Not good. Thomas held Laura a little tighter and let himself sob.

Someone needed to tell Tweek. They needed to tell Tricia. This wasn’t how they wanted to spend their night.

— — —

It was close to one-thirty when Tweek was woken up by the noise of his phone ringing on his nightstand. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he yawned before lazily reaching for his phone, barely registering the name on the screen.

“Hello?” It was very obvious Tweek wasn’t even awake.

“Tw- Tweek honey...” Laura was still sobbing. She couldn’t help it. She was trying to keep herself composed for the sake of her son’s boyfriend but that was hard. She needed to tell him something that could quite possibly break his heart.

“Laura?” Tweek sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his head. Tweek knew something was very wrong. He could sense the sadness in Laura’s voice. “What’ s wrong?”

“Kiddo can you meet Laura and I at the hospital?” It was Thomas’ voice this time. He sounded much more collected than his wife.

”What’s going on? Why are you at the hospital?” Tweek was already crawling out of bed and pulling a shirt over his head.

“Just... we gotta go kiddo just get here when you can okay?”

Tweek never got the chance to say another word before Thomas hung up. Tweek was so confused right now. He knew something was wrong but no one would tell him what it was. But somehow his mind went straight to Craig.

Oh no.

That was it. It had to be Craig. Something was terribly wrong with Craig. He scrambled around his room and hastily put on his shoes before running out of his room, and down the stairs. Grabbing his car keys off the hook by the front door he rushed to his car. He was fighting back tears. He hoped nothing was wrong with Craig.

It was such a long drive. His mind was hazy and his eyes were clouded over with tears. It was a nightmare. But somehow he made it to his destination. He was pretty sure he had run a few stop signs along the way. But he didn’t care.

— — — 

Tweek ran into the hospital and looked around for the Tucker’s. It was Tricia who caught his attention and Tweek was honestly relieved to see her face.

”Tricia,” Tweek practically choked the words out as he sat next to her.

Her eyes were red. She was crying. Her eyes studied Tweek’s face before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder, the tears falling once again.

Tweek hugged her. He rubbed her back and let himself relax, leaning his head against hers. He wanted to know what was wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Everyone was so shaken up. He was sure they would tell him.

“It’s- it’s Craig,” Tricia finally choked out as she pulled herself away from Tweek, wiping her eyes and nose with her jacket sleeve. “Mom said he was in an accident.”

Accident? Oh no. That wasn’t good. Tweek didn’t want to think about the worst possible outcome.

“Where... where are your parents at Trish?”� Tweek rubbed one of her arms as he sniffled. He had let more tears fall without even realizing.

Tricia pointed to her parents over in a far corner of the emergency room waiting area.

Thomas had his arms wrapped around Laura’s waist as he held his wife to his chest.

Tweek didn’t want to bother them but he needed to. He wanted them to know that he was there for them in a time like this.

He was cautious in his approach. Gentle with his touch to Laura’s back. He tried his best to keep himself composed around his boyfriend’s upset and shaken up mother.

The second Laura’s eyes locked with Tweek’s she embraced him quickly in a hug, a hand rubbing his back and the other tangling into his hair. And Thomas joined them too, placing a hand on each of their backs. Tweek couldn’t stop the waterworks from falling.

“Sweetheart,” Laura’s voice was quiet. It was broken. Tweek had never heard her sound like this before. “I- Craig he...”

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t say what she wanted to. She looked up at Thomas and he knew what she wanted.

“Craig got into an accident kiddo.” Thomas took over.

Tweek stared up at the much taller man as he dried his face the best he could with the back of his hand. “He’s not doing so well right now.”

He wasn’t dead. That lifted a bit of the weight off his shoulders.

“They don’t know if he’ll make it though the night though. They’re doing all they can right now to make sure he does.”

And then the weight was back. Tweek couldn’t lose Craig. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he ever lost him. They had been together for seven years. They were the best seven years of Tweek’s life and Craig was the the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He couldn’t lose him. He wouldn’t allow it.

“What- what happened?”

Thomas looked at Laura, then back at Tweek, “he was at a wedding with Clyde in Denver.”

Tweek knew about that. He had to work otherwise he would’ve gone. Clyde’s older sister had just gotten married. Craig must’ve just been coming home.

“Some drunk idiot was driving on the wrong side of the road and hit Craig’s bike.”

The motorcycle. Craig had driven his bike to Denver. This wasn’t good. Tweek felt the panic overcoming him. Felt his body shaking.

“Thank god Craig had a helmet on though,” Thomas looked off in the distance at Tricia. “Broken arm. Several broken ribs. Broken collarbone...”� Thomas’ voice trailed off. He let out a heavy breath before continuing. “His helmet flew off his head and he skidded across the pavement.”

Tweek’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t help it. That was terrible, horrible even. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Thomas, burying his face into his chest. He started sobbing again and he felt Thomas place a hand on his back.

“He’s not in good shape kiddo... we wanted you to be able to see him in case... in case something does happen.”

Tweek understood. And it was a hard pill for him to swallow. He didn’t want this to be the new reality but it was quickly approaching.

“Can... can one of you take me to his room?”

Thomas nodded, “I’ll do it.”

He placed a hand on Tweek’s shoulder and led him along. It felt like the hallway was never ending. Tweek felt like he was hyperventilating. He didn’t even know they had stopped walking.

“He’s in there kiddo,” Thomas looked down at their shoes. “Just...” he sighed before looking Tweek in the eyes, “be prepared okay? He’s rough to look at right now.”

Tweek nodded and hugged Thomas once more before slowly pushing open the door. And he saw what he didn’t want to see.

Craig was hooked up to so many beeping machines. And there were tubes. His head was bandaged, arm in a cast. It was... not any easy sight for him to stomach. Tweek swallowed hard and slowly approached.

He couldn’t do this. The closer he got the harder this became. But he could do it. He had to do it.

Tweek pulled up a chair to his boyfriend’ s bedside and sat down before taking one of Craig’ s hands in his own. His thumb gently brushed across Craig’s bloodied knuckles as his eyes studied his face. Thomas was right. Craig wasn’t easy to look at right now.

“Hey Craig,” Tweek spoke softly. If this was really goodbye then he needed to do this. “I um... I love you a lot I hope you know. You mean everything to me...”

The machine monitoring his heart rate was steady. Tweek watched the green line go across the screen, occasionally spiking higher than normal. Craig was fighting. He was holding on. That was the Craig that Tweek knew.

“I know you’re fighting Craig. You’re being really strong right now. But I need you to over come this.” Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig’s cheek lightly. Tears rolled down his face as he did.

And something amazing happened when his lips met Craig’s skin. His blue eyes fluttered open slowly, looking over at Tweek and smiling softly.

“Hey there,” Craig’s voice cracked. It was gravelly and lower than normal.

Tweek jerked away from Craig’ s cheek and stared down at him in disbelief. Craig was awake. And he seemed to be pulling through just fine. “Craig?” Tweek practically squeaked. “Craig, oh my god! You’re alive! You’re okay!”

Maybe saying he was okay wasn’t the best thing in the world... considering Craig really wasn’t okay. He was in a tremendous amount of pain.

Without even thinking about all the pain his boyfriend was in, he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before pressing his lips to Craig’s.

“You’re hurting me...”� Craig managed to say.

Tweek pulled away and sat back down in the chair, whipping away the last of the tears that were falling down his reddened face. “I thought I lost you!”

“Nah, never.”� Craig smiled and reached up to brush Tweek’s freckled cheek with his thumb, “I’m sticking around for a really long time.”�

Tweek grabbed hold of Craig’s hand on his cheek before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend’s lips gently.

All the worries washed away. Craig was okay, he was alive. And most importantly they still had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So... a lot of you may remember this story.
> 
> It was taken down, bit of my own accord. But AO3.
> 
> I accidentally left my Ko-Fi link in the notes at the beginning and it’s against their policy and rules to promote stuff like that.
> 
> I finally got back around to re-uploading this.
> 
> But thank you again for reading and your feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
